


Carve into your ribs

by MaryBarrens



Series: Angel verse [9]
Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Reid Finds Out
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester pootevřel překvapeně pusu. „Ty to nevíš?“ zeptal se ho nevěřícně. Obrátil se na Aarona, čelo nakrčené. „On to <i>neví</i>?“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carve into your ribs

Spencer měl dobrou náladu. 

Po dlouhé době měl za sebou den, který nestrávil v práci (protože evidentně i Straussová občas zažila trochu rozumu a dala jim na den volno), obcházením míst činu, koukáním na mrtvoly na pitevních stolech a chytáním psychopatů, ale venku, s Aaronem a s Jackem. Po dlouhé době pár hodin absolutního klidu, se dvěma lidmi, které miloval nejvíc na celém světě, aniž by je překvapil nečekaný telefonát od šéfky, která jim musí jejich více než zasloužené volno s omluvami zrušit, protože na Floridě někomu přeskočilo a rozhodl se vyvraždit nějakou školu. 

Bylo zatraceně pěkné mít den volna. Jedna z těch věcí, které byly nezvyklé, ale o to radši je Spencer měl. 

Pořád ještě se usmíval, když odemykal dveře od domu, zatímco za druhou ruku se ho držel Jack, s vlasy rozcuchanými a pořád ještě zrudlý ve tvářích z toho, jak ho houpali na houpačce v parku. 

Ani si nevšiml, jak se Aaronovi napjala ramena, když překročili práh domu a zamířili dovnitř. 

„Počkej, Spenci,“ oslovil ho Aaron najednou a chytil ho za rameno, aby ho trochu zdržel a sám tak mohl udělat krok navíc a předběhnout ho. 

Spencer se zamračil, ale nechal ho. 

Aaron vešel do obývacího pokoje, beze slova, a Spencer s Jackem ho následovali, kousek vzadu, a pak se najednou z jednoho z křesel ozval Spencerovi naprosto neznámý mužský hlas. „Vítejte doma.“ 

Muž cvakl zapalovačem a pak ho hořící hodil na podlahu sotva půl metru před Aarona. 

Než mohl Spencer říct jediné slovo – kruci, než stačil pochopit, co se vlastně děje a co u nich doma dělají dva úplně cizí muži – něco, co bylo zřejmě rozlité na podlaze, chytilo a kolem Aarona se uzavřel vysoký kruh z plamenů. 

Spencer zalapal po dechu, oči rozšířené, a bezděky volnou rukou sáhl k boku po zbrani, kterou u sebe ve volný den samozřejmě neměl (na rozdíl od Aarona, který byl samozřejmě připravený kdykoli a na všechno), zatímco Jack tlumeně zakňoural a ztuhnul na místě, jako by mu nohy vrostly do země. 

Aaron se rozhlédl po plamenech, které ho obklopovaly ze všech stran, vysoké, ale ne moc široké, a kdyby chtěl, pravděpodobně by jimi dokázal projít. Ale neudělal to. „Svatý oheň?“ zeptal se místo toho se zdviženým obočím, pohled upřený na muže, který ho takhle příjemně přivítal doma. Plamenům kolem sebe teď už nevěnoval pozornost, i když byl opatrný, aby stál přesně v jejich středu a některého z nich se náhodou nedotkl. „Trávíte s Castielem příliš času.“ 

Spencer naprázdno pootevřel pusu a podíval se na něj, a pak na ty dva. Vypadali celkem klidně na to, že se vloupali do cizího domu, ke dvěma agentům, ale vzhledem k tomu, že Aaron byl teď uprostřed ohnivého kruhu, a Spencer byl neozbrojený a musel vlastním tělem krýt vyděšené malé dítě, neměli zase tolik důvodů bát se o sebe. Navíc byli dva, oba vysocí (jeden tak, až to bylo skoro směšné, a Spencer by se vsadil, že to spolu s tou spoustou vlasů, co měl, vzbuzuje pozornost kamkoli se hne) a od pohledu trénovaní v boji. Navíc byli zcela evidentně ozbrojení. 

A Aaron se na ně díval, jako by je znal – a Spencerovi taky připadali nějakým zvláštním způsobem povědomí, když se na ně trochu zadíval – a nevypadal nijak vystrašeně. Což nakonec nebylo nic zvláštního, protože Aaron byl tak nějak proslulý tím svým stoickým výrazem, jenže Aaron _opravdu_ vypadal, jako by je znal, a zmínil někoho, koho ti dva zřejmě taky znali, a jak mohl tyhle dva _znát_?

Vyšší z obou mužů se po Aaronově poznámce tvářil naprosto neutrálně, i když hodil krátkým pohledem po svém společníkovi, jehož výraz naopak mírně ztvrdl. 

Spencer potřásl hlavou, aby si vyčistil myšlenky. Co by měl kruci udělat? Jistě, musel ochránit Aarona a Jacka, ale jak na to? Jak by mohl ty dva přemoci, kdyby proti němu vyrazili? Celkem pochyboval, že by zvládl složit jednoho z nich, natož oba. Na takové věci měli vždycky Morgana, jeho chránilo jeho IQ a schopnost zachovat si hladnou hlavu. Ne už tak chladnou ve chvílích, kdy něco hrozilo jeho partnerovi. Jejich _dítěti_.

„Víš, proč jsme tady, že?“ zeptal se menší, krátkovlasý muž s výrazně pohlednou tváří a zelenýma očima Aarona. Jeho obličej v něčem připomínal Aarona samotného, a Spencerovi chvíli trvalo, než si uvědomil, že je to jeho výraz, nic neprozrazující a naprosto kamenný. Druhý muž vypadal trochu přístupněji, možná otevřeněji (a přece ne tak zoufale, jako by se jen přidal do party, ale to, proč tady byli, nebyl přímo _jeho_ zájem), a trochu znepokojeně se podíval na Jacka. 

Spencer automaticky udělal krok k chlapci, tak, aby se mohl postavit před něj a lépe ho před tím pohledem schovat. 

Aaron naklonil hlavu mírně na stranu, jako by ho strašně zajímalo cokoli, co se ti dva chystali říct, zřejmě jemu, protože on tady byl ten jediný, komu ti dva – A odkud mu mohli být tak povědomí? Proč si nemohl vzpomenout, kde už je viděl? – doopravdy věnovali pozornost. „Ano,“ souhlasil. „Řekl bych, že vím, proč jste za mnou přišli.“ 

Spencer se zamračil. Tohle mu opravdu nedávalo smysl. Proč se Aaron choval tak zvláštně? Neměl mít trochu větší strach? Neměl by se jim snažit rozmluvit to, co dělali, místo toho, aby si s nimi prostě jenom povídal? A kdo měl být kruci Castiel? 

Ti dva se totálně soustředili na Aarona a Spencer toho využil a tak tiše a pomalu, jak dokázal, udělal tři kroky k jedné ze skříněk, na níž byla nechaná zbraň. 

A pokud tady ti dva byli předtím sami, kdoví jak dlouho, proč ji dávno nesebrali? Proč ji tam nechali jen tak ležet, aby se k ní celkem bez problému dostal? 

Spencer pustil Jackovu dlaň a sevřel zbraň v pravačce. Nikdo tomu nevěnoval pozornost, a právě když ji chtěl zvednout a namířit na některého z těch dvou a požadovat, aby okamžitě vypadli, nebo je rovnou zatknout, promluvil Aaron, aniž mu věnoval pohled. 

„Spenci? Drž Jacka za sebou a odlož tu zbraň. Nepřišli nám ublížit.“ 

Spencer se na něj podíval, ale zbraň nesklonil, hlaveň namířenou na toho krátkovlasého, co vypadal, že je z dvojice o pár let starší. Ten si z toho očividně nic moc nedělal, skoro jako by mu nedělalo až takové starosti, jestli ho Spencer zastřelí, zatímco jeho komplic mírně znejistěl, jako by si začal vyčítat, že sem vůbec chodil. Měl ve tváři takový ten výraz člověka, kterému se věci trochu vymkly z rukou, a i když by si s tím jistě dokázal poradit, neznamenalo to ještě, že z toho má nutně radost. „Aarone –“ pokusil se Spencer odporovat, ale Aaron ho nenechal. 

„Věř mi.“ 

Spencer se na něj pár vteřin mlčky díval a Aaron, uvězněný v ohnivém kruhu, mu pohled upřeně oplácel, jeho oči smutné, téměř _omluvné_ (za co by se měl Aaron omlouvat?), ale konejšivé. 

Aaron by nikdy nedovolil, aby mu někdo ublížil. Jemu ani Jackovi. Pokud tvrdil, že je to v pořádku, muselo být. 

Spencer neochotně sklopil zbraň a po krátkém zaváhání ji položil zase zpátky na skříňku a znovu vzal Jacka za ruku. Chlapec se mu přitiskl k boku a to, jak svíral Spencerovu ruku, skoro bolelo. 

„Co se tady děje?“ zeptal se pevněji, než jak se sám cítil. Což bylo dobře. Kdyby jeho hlas zněl tak, jak se cítil, třásl by se a možná by se lámal při každé druhé slabice. 

Starší z mužů se na něj podíval a Spencera na okamžik napadlo, že se na něj snad smutně usměje. V jeho očích bylo něco jako soucit a omluva, možná dokonce pochopení, a to bylo to poslední, nad čím chtěl Spencer uvažovat, když se jim ti dva vloupali do domu a ohrožovali je, na bocích pistole. 

Až na to, že je doopravdy neohrožovali, a i když měli právě teď slušnou silovou převahu, zůstávali sedět – jeden na pohovce, druhý v křesle – a ani se k němu nepřiblížili, jako by ho nechtěli zbytečně děsit. A Aaron říkal, že jim nepřišli ublížit, a on věřil Aaronovi a – 

Spencer se podíval z jednoho muže na druhého, a pak beze slova ohromeně pootevřel pusu, když si uvědomil, proč mu připadali tolik povědomí. „Vím, kdo jste,“ řekl tlumeně a jen napůl přitom věřil sám sobě. Bez přemýšlení o krok ucouvl, Jacka táhl s sebou. Ti dva přece měli být už dávno _mrtví_. „FBI vás hledá, protože jste psychopati.“ 

„Au,“ Dean Winchester se zašklebil a protočil oči, s výrazem člověka, kterého už nebaví poslouchat něco pořád dokola. „I slova můžou bolet. A pro tvoji informaci, FBI nás už dávno nehledá.“ 

Zazubil se, ale jeho pobavení nevypadalo ani trochu upřímně. 

Jeho bratr potřásl hlavou a mírně se zamračil, lítostivě, omluvně, trochu jako by se styděl, a vůbec ne jako psychopat. 

Spencer se zmateně zamračil. Něco nebylo v pořádku, ještě víc, než si myslel původně. Něco, v čem byl zamotaný i Aaron, protože je znal. Pokud ne osobně, tak přes někoho. Rozhodně je znal dost na to, aby nebyl překvapený, že je vidí u sebe doma, a aby věděl, proč přišli, dokonce dost na to, aby si troufl Spencera ujišťovat, že jim nehrozí nebezpečí. „Aarone…? Odkud je znáš?“ 

Aaron mu pár vteřin oplácel pohled, než uhnul očima. „Máme společného známého,“ přiznal. Jeho hlas zně upřímně a omluvně, byl hluboký a chraplavý a trochu se lámal. „Castiel…“ 

Nic víc nedodal, protože Dean rázně přikývl a znovu se obrátil k němu, výraz ostražitý, i když možná trochu pobavený. „Agent Hotchner,“ řekl pevně, a znělo to trochu zvědavě, a křivě se usmál koutkem úst. „To nezní zrovna jako jméno pro anděla, že?“ 

Spencer se nechápavě zamračil. A to už si skoro začínal myslet, že ví, co se děje. 

Ale andělé? To mělo znamenat co? 

Proč se Aaron ani nepokusil vytáhnout zbraň? Nebo překročit ty plameny? Proč tomu říkal svatý oheň? Kdo byl Castiel? 

Aaron se na něj podíval, skoro jako by slyšel jeho němou otázku. „Castiel,“ zopakoval jméno neznámého muže. „Je jedním z mých bratrů.“ Pohodil hlavou směrem k Winchesterům. „A jejich přítel.“ 

Dean se tentokrát tvářil pečlivě neutrálně, ale Spencer si ho nevšímal. Jeho myšlenky se zarazily na tom, co řekl Aaron. „Jeden z tvých bratrů?“ zeptal se ho. Aaron měl přece jen _jednoho_ bratra. 

Proč měl Spencer pocit, že se mu všechno hroutí přímo pod rukama a že nic není tak, jak si myslel? 

Otočil se k Winchesterovým. „A co tu sakra děláte vy dva?“ štěkl po nich, dokonale vyvedený z míry. Jack sebou mírně trhl a jeho ruka ve Spencerově dlani se zatřepetala a Spencer se okamžitě kousl do rtu, aby se zarazil, než řekne něco dalšího, čím by chlapce vyděsil ještě víc. 

Sam sklouzl pohledem k Jackovi a pak se znovu otočil ke Spencerovi. Nahrbil ramena, jako by se snažil vypadat co nejmenší a nejmíň hrozivý. Ruce zvedl před sebe a obrátil je dlaněmi k němu. „Nepřišli jsme nikomu ublížit.“ 

Spencer zaskřípal zuby. „Tak proč jste ozbrojení?“ 

Dean se krátce, křivě pousmál. „Bezpečnostní opatření.“ 

Jeho bratr se po něm podíval a protočil nepobaveně oči, než se obrátil ke Spencerovi, mnohem vstřícnější než starší Winchester. „Přišli jsme požádat o pomoc,“ přiznal tlumeně. 

„O pomoc?“ Spencer na něj nevěřícně zíral. Dva v jednu dobu nejhledanější zločinci, kteří z nějakého důvodu měli nějakého společného známého s Aaronem (Spencer se opravdu snažil nemyslet na to, co řekl Aaron, o tom, že Castiel je jedním z jeho _bratrů_ , protože Aaron kromě Seana žádného jiného bratra neměl, samozřejmě, a Spencer nevěřil tomu, že by zrovna Sean znal lidi jako tihle dva. Na druhou stranu ho nikdy nenapadlo, že by někoho takového mohl znát _Aaron_.), k nim přišli žádat o pomoc? Co od nich – od Aarona – asi tak mohli chtít? A jak si mohli myslet, že by jim byl Aaron ochotný pomoci? 

Bezradně se rozhlédl mezi Aaronem a oba bratry. „Co se tady děje?“ 

Dean Winchester pootevřel překvapeně pusu. „Ty to nevíš?“ zeptal se ho nevěřícně. Obrátil se na Aarona, čelo nakrčené. „On to _neví_?“

„Co nevím?“ Spencer polkl. „Aarone? _Co nevím_?“

Aaron naklonil hlavu na stranu, výraz naprosto zničený, než znovu uhnul pohledem. „Spenci –“ pokusil se, ale hned se zase zarazil, rty pevně sevřené, a sklopil hlavu. 

Dean winchester si hořce odfrkl. „To jsem si mohl myslet.“ Potřásl hlavou, ale teď už vůbec nevypadal pobaveně. Spíš naštvaně, jako by si to, že Aaron Spencerovi něco zatajil, bral osobně. „Zatracení _andělé_. Nikdy ti neřeknou všechno, místo toho si hrají na šťastnou rodinku.“ 

Aaron zaťal zuby. „My _jsme_ rodina.“ 

Deanův výraz byl absolutně prázdný, každá stopa po emoci – jakékoli emoci – pečlivě ukrytá, když neurčitě mávl rukou směrem k Spencerovi s Jackem. „Ti dva jsou lidé.“ 

Spencer se nechápavě zamračil, protože jak to sakra mohl myslet? Všichni byli lidé, tak na co proboha narážel? Co měly všechny ty řeči znamenat a proč jim Aaron už dávno neřekl, že jsou naprosto šílení, a místo toho se s nimi bavil o věcech, kterým Spencer vůbec nerozuměl a ze kterých byl zmatený jako nikdy v životě? 

Aaron nezaváhal a zvedl hlavu, výraz uzavřený, hlas naprosto pevný. „Ti dva jsou můj partner a náš syn,“ prohlásil. 

Sam mezi nimi zatěkal pohledem, hlavu zamyšleně nakloněnou na stranu. 

Dean polkl, oči rozšířené. 

Aaronův obličej mírně zjihl, a on se teď díval přímo na Deana. „To, že někteří z nás – jako Uriel,“ řekl, hlas jemný, „jsou bezcitní, neznamená, že jsme takoví všichni.“ 

Spencer se nechápavě zamračil, srdce hlasitě bušící, a postrčil Jacka trochu víc za sebe. O čem to Aaron zatraceně mluvil? Proč mluvil, jako by –

Dean si tlumeně odkašlal a uhnul pohledem. 

Aaron zmateně přivřel oči a naklonil hlavu na stranu, jak si Deana prohlížel, protože se snažil _pochopit_. „Ty vůbec nevíš, co pro tebe Castiel udělal, že?“ zeptal se nevěřícně. 

Dean se zamračil a ramena se mu napjala a i Sam zpozorněl, i když pokud se Spencer nemýlil, Aaronova slova byla určena dost konkrétně staršímu z bratrů. 

Spencer sevřel volnou ruku v pěst, tak pevně, až se mu nehty zaryly do kůže, a zmateně se díval z jednoho na druhého. Najednou si už nebyl jistý ničím, kromě toho, že Aaron nemluví jen proto, aby získali čas. Ti dva se jim opravdu nepokusili nijak ublížit (pokud nepočítal ten ohnivý kruh), ani to nevypadalo, že by se k tomu chystali, a i když byli evidentně šílení a byli to _Winchesterovi_ , dříve nejhledanější sourozenecký pár v Americe, dokud nebyli prohlášeni za mrtvé, Aaron znal někoho, koho znali i oni, a věřil jim dost na to, aby dovolil Jackovi zůstat v místnosti. 

„My nejsme jako lidé,“ prohlásil Aaron pevně a Spencer se zamračil. Srdce se mu rozbušilo a on bezděky odmítavě potřásl hlavou. O čem to Aaron – „Nevnímáme emoce stejně jako vy. Byli jsme stvořeni k tomu, abychom věřili v našeho otce, a abychom poslouchali rozkazy. Jen málo z nás se postaví proti tomu, co nám přikázali, a většinou…“ Potřásl hlavou a podíval se na Spencera. Omluvně se pousmál. „Sledoval jsem lidstvo tisíce let. Díval jsem se, jak se učíte rozdělat oheň, jak se učíte lovit, těšil jsem se z toho, když jste objevili poezii a když jste postavili první divadlo. Sledoval jsem, jak válčíte, jak stavíte města a zakládáte rodiny a žijete. _Tisíce let_. Než jsem se rozhodl.“ 

Dean na něj zíral, oči rozšířené a dech trochu zrychlený, Sam vypadal zamyšleně. 

Aaron se vrátil pohledem zpět k bratrům. „A teď mi řekni, Deane, jak dlouho trvalo, po tom, co jsi ho poznal, než začal Castiel pochybovat? Než se postavil všemu, co znal? Než se rozhodl, že se vzbouří, radši než aby udělal něco, co by ti ublížilo?“ 

„Oh,“ vydechl Sam slabě a podíval se na bratra. 

Dean polkl. Vysoko na lícních kostech měl jemný, skoro neviditelný ruměnec. 

Aaron zakroutil hlavou. „Pochybuju, že Castiel sám ví, proč tomu tak je, ale pokud si myslíš, že by pro tebe neudělal úplně cokoli…“ Nechal větu nedokončenou a pokrčil rameny. „Jak jsem říkal, vím, proč jste za mnou přišli.“ 

Dean na něj nepřestával zírat, myšlenkami evidentně úplně jinde – nejspíš u toho muže, Castiela? – a pak rychle potřásl hlavou, aby se soustředil. Pokrčil rameny, a Spencer by skoro uvěřil, že s nezájmem, kdyby předtím neviděl ten výraz v jeho očích. „Cas potřebuje pomoc od nějakého spřáteleného anděla. A když jsme se poptali kolem, dozvěděli jsme se, že ta nejlepší možnost jsi ty. I když je pro mě záhadou proč.“ Sjel Aarona zkoumavým pohledem. „Ze všech andělů, které mohl požádat o pomoc… Proč potřebuje _zrovna tebe_?“

Proč nemohli přestat s těmi komentáři o andělech? A proč jim na to Aaron odpovídal, jako by mu na tom nepřipadalo nic moc zvláštního? Vždyť pokud Aaron něco byl, pak ještě racionálnější než Spencer. A ani Spencer nevěřil na nebe a peklo a příšery pod postelí. 

Aaron si povzdychl a pečlivě se přitom na Spencera nedíval. „Víš, jak mocný je Castiel?“ zeptal se Deana. 

Dean pomalu přikývl. 

„A jeho hodnost? Předtím, než se vzbouřil?“ 

Dean se narovnal v ramenou, a na okamžik vypadal skoro jako by byl na toho pro Spencera neznámého muže hrdý, a pokud si někdo myslel, že je Dean Winchester psychopat, nebyla to pravda. Psychopati neuměli milovat a Dean miloval, i když by to nejspíš nikdy nepřiznal nahlas. „Kapitán. Velel celé posádce.“ 

Aaron se pousmál, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu způsobem, který u něj Spencer nikdy dřív neviděl. „Než jsem utekl z nebe, byl jsem jeho generál.“ 

Sam překvapeně zamrkal a zaujatě se v křesle mírně předklonil, lokty opřené o kolena, protože zřejmě očekával, že jim Aaron poví celou historii. 

Dean se zamračil. „Byl jsi Casův generál?“ zopakoval po něm nedůvěřivě. 

Aaron mu oplácel upřený pohled. „Ano.“ 

Spencer těžce oddychoval a s námahou potlačil slzy. Tohle vůbec nebyl jeho Aaron. Spencer ničemu nerozuměl a Aaron se vůbec nechoval jako obyčejně a on nevěděl, co si o tom má myslet a – „Aarone?“ 

Aaron na něj tiše zíral, oči tmavé a upřímné, a pak sklopil pohled. „Omlouvám se,“ řekl. 

Spencer se zmateně zamračil. „Co tím –“

Aaron znovu zvedl hlavu, narovnal se v ramenou a podíval se na Deana, paži napřaženou před sebe. Dean si tlumeně odfrkl a pohodil hlavou, ale pak mu přes špičky plamenů podal nůž, který vypadal jako ze stříbra, a Spencer nechápavě otevřel pusu, aby se zeptal, co to sakra dělá, když si Aaron rozepnul manžetu košile, vyhrnul si rukáv k loktu a s pohledem upřeným na Spencera se tím nožem řízl hluboko do předloktí. Na podlahu dopadlo pár rudých kapek. 

„Aarone,“ dostal ze sebe Spencer bez dechu a nechápavě vyhledal jeho pohled. Jack, pořád ještě pevně svírající jeho ruku, tiše zakňoural a zaryl mu obličej do boku. 

„Omlouvám se,“ zopakoval Aaron a zvedl paži, aby si Spencer mohl dobře prohlédnout jeho zranění, které – které najednou _nebylo_. „Nikdy jsem nechtěl, aby ses to dozvěděl.“ 

***

Spencer seděl na posteli a prázdně zíral do zdi, zatímco Jack tlumeně oddychoval, v hlubokém spánku, stočený do klubíčka uprostřed velké postele. Den, kdy se Spencer dozvěděl všechno, co nikdy nechtěl vědět. 

Pomalu, skoro neochotně obrátil hlavu, když zaslechl tichounké vrznutí dveří. 

Do místnosti vešel Aaron, trochu váhavě. Zřejmě ho museli konečně nějak dostat z toho zatraceného ohnivého kruhu. Spencera by celkem zajímalo, jak se jim to vlastně povedlo. 

„Spenci?“ 

Spencer neodpověděl, jenom zase obrátil pohled do stěny. Nijak nereagoval, když Aaron pomalu přešel přes místnost a posadil se na postel vedle něj, opatrně tak daleko, jak to jen šlo, aby mu dal trochu prostoru. 

Aaron se krátce dotkl prsty synova kotníku a po tváři mu přelétl krátký, smutný úsměv. Zůstal mlčet. 

„Garciová to ví, že ano?“ zeptal se Spencer po pár vteřinách ticha, hlas chraplavý. Nepodíval se na něj. „Proto se chovala tak divně.“ 

Aaron přikývl. „Ano,“ souhlasil tiše. 

Spencer si prsty pročísl vlasy. Jistě, andělé nebyli skuteční. Nemohli být, protože takové věci byly jenom řeči těch, co se báli, že po smrti už nic není. Nebyli _opravdoví_. Jenomže možná _byli_ , protože Aaron se řízl a pak mu nic nebylo a tvrdil, že je anděl, a Spencer věděl, že to prostě není možné, a přece mu to věřil a –

„Moji bratři…“ Aaron potřásl hlavou a přejel si dlaněmi po obličeji. Vypadal unaveně, ramena měl nahrbená. „Bojují mezi sebou. Jsou ve válce.“ 

Spencer se na něj nepodíval. „Půjdeš s nimi?“ zeptal se slabě. 

„Ano.“ Aaron pomalu přikývl. „Musím jít. Utíkal jsem před tím dost dlouho, ale už nemůžu. Musím pomoci Castielovi. Rafael nesmí vyhrát. Pokud můžu cokoli udělat, nemůžu mu dovolit, aby zničil svět, kde žijí lidé, které miluju.“ 

Spencer pevně stiskl víčka. „Vrátíš se?“ 

Aaron se krátce pousmál. „Udělám všechno pro to, abych se vrátil. K tobě a k Jackovi.“ 

„Lhal jsi mi,“ prohlásil Spencer najednou tvrdě a nespouštěl z něj pohled, kterým se ho snažil obvinit. Aaron mu _lhal_. Lhal jim všem, když říkal, že je jen člověk, lhal jim, když jim tajil, co všechno se schovává ve tmě a kdo je on, co se děje okolo nich a o čem nemají ani tušení. 

„Nelhal jsem, když jsem říkal, že jste moje rodina.“ Aaronův pohled ani na okamžik nezakolísal, a on zvedl ruku a měkce se dotkl Spencerovy tváře. „Spencere…“ Odvrátil na vteřinu pohled, ale pak se na něj zase podíval. „Když tady nebudu… Nebudu tě moct chránit. Ani jednoho z vás. Ale můžu vás schovat. Aby vás žádný z mých bratrů nenašel.“ Když se Spencer zatvářil zmateně, pokračoval dál. „Je to trochu jako kouzlo. Bolí to, ale zabrání jim to najít vás. Nebudou vám moci ublížit.“ 

Spencer polkl a podíval se na spícího chlapce, a potom rozhodně přikývl. Cokoli, pokud mu to pomůže Jacka ochránit. 

Aaron mu položil dlaň na bok, přes žebra, ale než mohl udělat cokoli dalšího, obemkl mu Spencer prsty kolem zápěstí. „Běž s nimi a udělej, co potřebuješ, Aarone,“ řekl mu tiše. Oči se mu leskly. „Pomoz svému bratrovi. Vyhraj válku. Zachraň svět. A až bude po všem, vrať se k nám.“ 


End file.
